


Vignette--Pretty

by wheel_pen



Series: Viridian Mal [51]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fish out of Water, Gen, Imprinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal is growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette--Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Viridians appear human, but are actually aliens who imprint on other people (Viridian or otherwise) and form a bond with them. They also live their entire life cycle in about six Earth years.
> 
> 2\. In each series, a different character is a Viridian, who was raised by mean Klingons on an outpost. An Enterprise crewmember is captured by the Klingons and they inadvertently form a bond with the Viridian, who helps them escape. Then they return to rescue the Viridian and bring them aboard the Enterprise. The Viridian homeworld is contacted and the Enterprise crew learn the Viridian will most likely die if they are sent away. So they end up staying on the Enterprise, and the crewmember has to adjust.
> 
> 3\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

            Trip sat in the Mess Hall eating a roast beef and mustard sandwich on sourdough and drinking a cup of strong coffee. Mal knelt in the chair across from him, eating a roast beef and mustard sandwich on sourdough and drinking a cup of strong coffee. They were discussing all the things that had annoyed Trip within the last five hours—what had happened, why it annoyed him, possible remedies that were usually quickly rejected, and how this issue could be extended to encompass some larger problem with life. Nothing Trip said was a surprise to Mal, as he had felt it at the same time Trip had; but by reflecting the feelings back to Trip, and questioning them without Trip's built-in preconceptions and biases, Mal was able to help Trip clarify his own thoughts.

            In short, all was as it should be.

            There was a lull in the conversation as Trip chewed on a particularly meaty bite of his sandwich. Mal took the opportunity to ask about something he himself had been spending a great deal of time musing on. "D'you think T'Pol's pretty?"

            Trip nearly choked on his sandwich. " _What?_ " he sputtered, when he could finally talk.

            " _I_ think T'Pol's pretty," Mal decided.

            "Since when do _you_ go around thinkin' people are _pretty_?" Trip asked, not entirely happy with this new development.

            "I think T'Pol has a nice backside," Mal added matter-of-factly, and Trip's eyes widened in horror.

            "Are you feeling okay, buddy? _Baby?_ " he pressed worriedly.

            "I've been noticing it lately. Don't you think her backside is nice?" Mal persisted.

            Trip looked at him askance before continuing with his meal. "Don't be in such a hurry to grow up," he suggested. "You start hittin' _that_ age, you'll be too distracted to get any work done." Mal shrugged, not entirely certain what he was talking about, and went back to eating his lunch with Trip.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the official Mal series! It's been a great ride.
> 
> Following are a few Alternate Universe takes on Mal. Please check out the tags and warnings on them as they may differ from the main series.
> 
> I have a couple more Enterprise series to post. No more Viridians, though.


End file.
